


March 21: Scale

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Extraordinarily Rich Hale Pack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Stiles watches Warehouse 13, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "scale".





	March 21: Scale

Stiles stopped and blinked, wondering if the light he’d conjured was somehow creating an optical illusion.

He looked as far as he could into the dark ahead. It was an exaggeration, but the space they were in felt like something out of  _Warehouse 13_.

Derek stopped halfway down the stairs and looked up at him, smile curling up one side of his face. “You’re actually speechless.”

Stiles huffed, as loudly as he could, and then made  _ohhing_  noises when Derek finally flicked on the lights.

“You told me your family vault at home was small, I know, but this is…”

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _scale (n): a certain relative or proportionate size or extent._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> [Warehouse 13](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warehouse_13) [[image for size reference](http://image.tmdb.org/t/p/w780/ahQcCgihshOuFT92aKCfxRn0A8K.jpg)].


End file.
